


Double Drabble: Indirect Action

by CaptainLordAuditor



Series: Pay Your Dues to Destiny [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Post War, Twenty Years Later, adult gaang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/pseuds/CaptainLordAuditor
Summary: In this political climate, the Firelord can't do anything directly.





	Double Drabble: Indirect Action

The Firelord spends a lot of time thinking after she comes back. There is very little he can do directly, but in the past twenty years he has learned to think sideways.

He stacks the papers neatly and lays them on his desk. “It’s all as we agreed. But I can’t sign these.”

“What? You said you would - these are the trade agreements, everything we agreed on is in there.”

“I know.”

“What changed?”

Zuko lays his hands on his desk carefully. “You may have noticed my country has a large Water Tribe population. Among other things, this means that news reaches me very quickly.”

No reply.

“Given what you’re doing in the South, I see no reason why you should accept me.”

There’s a pause. “It was her, wasn’t it? That bitch, Katara. She told you.”

Zuko’s hands begin to smoke. “Leave.”

The ambassador opens his mouth to lay more slights against the woman who saved the Firelord’s life multiple times, and he interrupts.

“Leave, and tell the North not to bother sending your replacement until they have decided to be  _ serious _ about maintaining our relationship.”

Three months later, Hakoda is quietly restored to his seat on the council.

 


End file.
